


A distant thought of a future

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, RebelCaptain Appreciation Week, prompt: future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: just something i wrote because i really wanted to do something for the RebelCaptain Appreciation Week and this is what my mind delivered. Hopefully my life will work whit me better when the makeup week is so i can take a better part in this lovely event. I've loved everyone' contribution to it and it have made this hellish moth a lot better.Feedback is always adored





	A distant thought of a future

 

A day off, three words that didn’t go together in Cassian’s mind. He hadn’t had a day off since he joined the rebellion and really, he hadn’t wished for it either. The security of always having another mountain to climb, another lie expose, kept him going. It might not be the best way of living, but at least he was alive. It wasn’t until the hot headed Jyn Erso had crashed into his life and shaken everything to its core he had begun to think of things as a _free day._

The first time, it was when Kay had pointed out that the young rebel had stolen his blaster. When she had challenged him without words and he had begun to understand just how powerful the woman was. It was also the first time he thought that he just need a day off. He would deny it, but the very presence of Jyn Erso was draining at the very least, but Cassian didn’t want it any other way.

 

-

 

The second time he knew that she was rubbing off on him. Her words had stung, yes. _You might as well be a stormtrooper_. It stung because she was right. But what annoyed Cassian even more was that he knew she had affected him, and that he was changing more than her would ever admit. The had fought, if you could call that a fight. Cassian wouldn’t know, he hadn’t had the luxury of such a life where fighting and bickering was a possibility. He had orders, and he followed them, until now. Sitting beside Kay, he wished desperately for a day off, knowing that that would not be very likely since they were heading into a war that was bigger than anyone of them had ever thought before.  A day of sounds nice though.

 

-

 

Cassian had seen enough, he knew the look in the eyes of the senators. There was no way that this meeting would end well, or end in the way Jyn wanted it to. It wasn’t as hard as he thought to convince the broken men of the rebellion to join them on this last mission. There wasn’t much to say, if they understood, they’d join. But with each person agreeing he felt hope rise in his chest and a distant thought of a _future_ crept into his mind.

 

-

 

Cassian’s body was broken. He didn’t want to move, for he knew every part of him would scream at him to stop. But Jyn needed him. Somehow he knew it, that she would need him. He allowed himself a second more, thinking of all that they could have had, all the words he hadn’t said to her.

 

 

In the elevator ride down he cursed this fate that had been given to them, the fact they almost had made it out. That they almost could have had a future.

 

 

She held his broken body, carried them over the sand. Each stumbling step sent shots of pain though his body but he didn’t pay any attention to it. He didn’t need to, he had everything else he needed with him.

 

Jyn.

 

Cassian didn’t know when he had fallen for her, he only knew that right now, in this very moment he couldn’t wish for anything else. It didn’t matter that they were broken, that they had the matter of minutes to live. They had made it, they had given the rebellion a chance in this war that had every odd stacked against them.

 

He wanted to tell her, tell her that he craved the future that they never would have. he wanted to know If they would grow sick of each other and shout loud enough for the hole base to hear, or if they would take out the best in each other.

She took his hand, and suddenly none of that mattered, They had their future now, they lived a thousands of years in just one glance. In just a few words and a nod.

 

With her body pressed tightly against his Cassian Andor took his last breath and the last thing he registered was the Jyn Erso fit perfectly in his arms.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote because i really wanted to do something for the RebelCaptain Appreciation Week and this is what my mind delivered. Hopefully my life will work whit me better when the makeup week is so i can take a better part in this lovely event. I've loved everyone' contribution to it and it have made this hellish moth a lot better. 
> 
> Feedback is always adored


End file.
